This disclosure relates to a packaged feminine care articles, and especially relates to individually packaged feminine care articles.
There are two basic types of feminine protection devices: (1) sanitary napkins or pads that have been developed for external wear about the pudendal or vaginal region of a user, and (2) tampons that have been developed for residence within the vaginal cavity for interruption of menstrual flow therefrom. Each offers distinct advantages and distinct or peculiar disadvantages that may range from psychological impediments and/or concerns to physical discomfiture.
Interlabial devices, such as for use in feminine care products may be hybrid devices that combine the structural features of the sanitary napkins and tampons into a single device. Such interlabial devices fit within the vestibule of the female wearer. These interlabial devices may be characterized by having a portion that at least partially resides within the wearer's vestibule, and a portion, which at least partially resides externally of the wearer's vestibule.
Interlabial products are relatively small, enabling them to be readily concealed for discreet handling prior to use. These products do not have adhesive to adhere them to the individual package or underwear. They are worn between the vaginal lips and may be disposed of during urination leaving only the wrapper for disposal. For this reason, the benefits desired by a consumer of an individual package for an interlabial product may differ from packages used for pads and tampons. Interlabial devices need to be hygienically stored from the time they are removed from the box or bag until the article is used. This may be of particular concern with respect to maintaining a sanitary environment during placement; or if they are designed to be inserted, then during insertion and removal. There is a need for hygienically storing an individual interlabial device during transportation for maintaining hygiene, and for preventing the transfer of unsanitary particles to the pudendal or vaginal area.
Currently packaging of interlabial products does not facilitate hygienic insertion and placement. Generally, packages for tampons, sanitary pads and interlabial products are destroyed when opened. As a result, it may be difficult to insert a soiled product into the same package for disposal since part of the package is generally destroyed while opening the package. Hence, there is a need for an individual package for an interlabial device, which is durable, hygienic to handle, and preferably reusable area.